It Started with Tinder
by Ami Aethelreda
Summary: Ketika seorang Haruno Sakura memulai kisah cintanya dari Tinder.


" _Forehead_ , lihat ini! Aku baru saja download aplikasi Tinder!" Ino menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan wajah seorang pria tampan.

"Aku tahu aplikasi itu, _Pig_. Tapi aku tidak menyarankan kau untuk menggunakannya. Kau tahu, bisa saja mereka jahat." Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacaku. Sekarang kami sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemen kami. Ya, kami berbagi kamar.

"Ah, _Forehead_. _You are not fun!_ Ini 'kan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Selain itu juga untuk mencuci mata." Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar perkataannya. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengannya.

"Tapi bukankah kau harus berusia minimal 18 tahun untuk ini? Kau 'kan masih 17 tahun." Tentu saja Ino akan memalsukan usianya. Dia begitu nekat, tidak sepertiku yang memilih zona aman ketimbang harus menanggung resiko yang tidak kuinginkan.

"Oh, kau tahu aku, _Forehead_. Aku akan melakukannya. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau membuat akun Tinder juga? Siapa tahu kau akan menemukan seseorang." Ino mengambil ponselku dan membuka _App_ _Store_ dan mencari aplikasi Tinder. Ketika dia menemukannya, dia mulai men _download_ nya.

"Ino, _no_! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Aku berusaha merebut kembali ponselku, tapi Ino adalah anggota _cheerleader_ jadi tentu dia lebih gesit dari aku.

"Maafkan aku, _Forehead_. Kau harus bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku bersenang-senang, bawa aku ke Disneyland, bodoh!" Aku berlari mengejar Ino yang kini menuju kamarnya.

Klik!

Aku mendengar pintu kamarnya dikunci.

"Ino sialan! Kembalikan ponselku!" Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, berharap dia akan keluar dan menyerahkan kembali ponselku.

"Maafkan aku, _Forehead_. Aku akan mengajakmu ke Disneyland kapan-kapan. Sekarang biarkan aku mengatur ini terlebih dahulu." Aku menggeram frustasi dan berbalik badan menuju ke kamarku. Aku menjatuhkan punggungku ke atas kasur.

* * *

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Aku mengecek jamku yang menunjukan pukul 6 sore hari. Aku segera bangun dan mencari Ino.

Aku pergi menuju dapur dan mendapati memo kecil di atas meja makan dan ponselku di sebelahnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Forehead. Tapi aku akan pergi ke rumah Karin malam ini untuk membuat tugas. Selamat mencari jodoh x_

Sialan. Ino benar-benar melakukannya. Aku segera mengambil ponselku. Aku mengecek notifikasi yang sebagian besar dari Twitterku. Aku hidup untuk Twitter, hanya di sana aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri.

Ketika aku mulai membaca notifikasi, fokusku tertuju pada notifikasi baru dari Tinder. Aku melotot ketika membacanya.

 **Sasuke** : Hai.

Sialan, apa yang terjadi? Seorang _stranger_ mengirimiku pesan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dengan segera aku menyetuh notifikasi itu dan ponselku membawaku ke aplikasi Tinder. Aku bisa melihat foto seorang pemuda sedang berdiri dengan sebuah danau di belakangnya.

Dari fotonya, dia seorang laki-laki yang tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan model yang aneh. Kulitnya putih bersih. Tetapi wajahnya datar, tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

Aku menggigit bibirku, berpikir apakah aku harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Aku menyerah dan meletakkan kembali ponseluku ke atas meja makan dan pergi untuk mengambil segelas air.

Ketika aku kembali, Sasuke kembali mengirimiku pesan.

 **Sasuke** : Kau di sana?

Aku mengambil ponselku dan memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

 **Sakura** : Hai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke membalasnya.

 **Sasuke** : Kau benar-benar berusia 18?

 **Sakura** : Bagaimana kau tahu?!

 **Sasuke** : Ada tertulis di sana.

Aku mengernyit dan menekan foto Sasuke.

 **Sasuke, 20**

Jika aku bisa melihat usia Sasuke, tentulah Sasuke bisa melihat usiaku.

 **Sakura** : Oh, aku tidak tahu. Bukan aku yang membuat akun ini.

 **Sasuke** : Bukan kau?

 **Sakura** : Ya, temanku yang bodoh.

 **Sasuke** : Oh. Jadi kau memang 18 tahun?

 **Sakura** : Ya, memangnya kau pikir berapa?

 **Sasuke** : Entahlah, bisa saja kau memalsukan usiamu.

 **Sakura** : Tentu tidak!

Aku menutup aplikasi Tinder dan berpikir untuk memesan _pizza_. Ketika aku sudah memesannya aku menyalakan Netflix dan mulai menonton.

 **Sasuke** : Kau masih di sana?

Aku menggeram. Dia benar-benar mengganggu akhir pekanku!

 **Sakura** : Kau menganggu! Aku ingin menikmati akhir pekanku tahu!

 **Sasuke** : Bagaiman aku bisa tahu?

 **Sasuke** : Baiklah, selamat menikmati akhir pekanmu.

Dua puluh menit aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menonton Sherlock—oh ya aku cinta Benedict Cumberbatch, ketika aku merasakan ponselku bergetar lagi.

 **Sasuke** : Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku pikir kau cantik.

Ketika aku membaca pesannya, bola mataku nyaris keluar.

Seorang laki-laki asing baru saja memujiku!

* * *

Hey, I'm back dengan cerita gaje, lol. Ide ini muncul ketika saya lagi nyoba app Tinder buat becandaan aja kok, sekalian cuci mata :)))) Tapi saya ngga pernah dapet chat dari orang, jadi saya ngga tau itu bener atau tidak. And, I don't know if I'm gonna continue this, but I'm just gonna leave it here. Btw, yang nanya pizzanya mana, it's on the way kok. Sekian ya, hope you like it.


End file.
